The Don's Angel
by churchdwc
Summary: Natilie Smith is the heiress to the Smith family mafia, which has ruled Selona City for three generations. Natilie has never been a stranger to danger, but when a new gang known as the Red Skulls decides to make Natilie their target. The Don will do anything to protect his little angel.
1. Chapter 1

Natilie burst into the club and only took a second to find her friend Angel. "Angel, you have to hide me," she said. "Hide you from who?" Angel asked. Natilie didn't need to answer, Angel could tell it was the guy that thought he wasn't being obvious as he scanned the room. "So who's the guy? Is he another one of your daddy's little bodyguards?" Angel teased. "No, he has no idea about my dad's ties to the mafia. His name is Logan, and he's one of my best friends, but he still can't know that I work here," Natilie said. "Oh, I get it. You wanted him to follow you here as Natilie, so you can give him a show as 'Sasha'," Angel said. "No, it's not like that!" Natilie exclaimed. "I can tell you're blushing," Angel teased. "Shut up. I have to go get changed," Natilie said. Being a Don's daughter, means that there isn't much you can do since every person is afraid of your dad. Being a dancer at the club is the only thing that makes her feel free, but no one could know her true identity. While dancing Natilie changes into 'Sasha': a cunning, seductive, stripper whose signature thing is the mask that she never takes off. She put on the mask, and walked off towards the stage.

Logan walked into the club and did his best to stay calm. _I'm certain she came in here, but where did she go,_ he thought. He tried to seem inconspicuous as he scanned the room for Natilie. _I can't believe I lost her._ Logan was trying to figure out what to do when a masked girl came up to him. "You look really tense. Why don't you let me help you relax," she said. "No offense Ma'am, but I'm busy looking for someone," Logan said. "First off, it's Sasha, not Ma'am. Secondly, forget about her and spend some time with me," Sasha said. "Look I understand that you're just doing your job, but I really want to find my friend. So, here's twenty bucks, now please leave me alone," Logan said as he took money out of his wallet. Sasha grabbed the money[DC1] , and was walking away when Angel called her over. "Hey Angel. What's up?" Sasha asked. "You need to leave, now," Angel said with a serious tone. "What do you mean? I still have two hours left in my shift," Sasha said confused. "Don't worry about your shift. I already told the manager it's a family emergency. I overheard some guys talking, and I think someone's planning to make a move against your father," Angel said. Sasha just nodded before she headed back stage.

It only took her a couple minutes to change, and Natilie found Logan standing in the same corner as before. "There you are," she said with surprise in her voice. "What do you mean, 'here I am'? I have been looking for you," Logan said. "You must not have been looking too hard, because I have been out front looking for you," she said. "What? No… that can' be true… I could have sworn… I saw you come in here," he said confused. "Must have been somebody else. Hey before you drive me home, do you want to stop by that pizza place for some food?" Natilie asked. "Sure, I guess," Logan said still confused.

Logan sat at a table right next to the main window, waiting for Natilie to return from the bathroom. He took another bite from his slice of pepperoni pizza while he checked his phone. He had a text message from Mascherano that said, "Status?" Logan made certain that Natilie wasn't around before he texted, "At pizza parlor. ETA is 45 minutes." Logan saw another motorcycle drive by the window, and he started a second text message, "Make that twenty minutes. We're leaving now." He put his phone away and stood up, right as Natilie came out of the restroom. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't really have time to explain why, but we need to leave now," Logan said. "Um… Alright. Why are you acting nervous?" she asked. Logan didn't answer. Instead he walked out the door and kept her close by his side. They were half way to Logan's truck when he saw the same motorcycle for the fourth time driving towards them. "Natilie, get down!" Logan yelled as he grabbed her, and pulled her behind a red sedan. Immediately the world around them was filled by the sound of machine gun fire and the sound of bullets impacting concrete. Logan reached into his pocket and drew the pistol that he kept there, and said, "Natilie, stay here until I come get you." He waited till there was a pause in the shooting and guessed the gunman had to reload. Logan sprang out from behind the sedan and shot five times before the motorcyclist drove off. When he was certain the gunman was gone, he grabbed Natilie and climbed into his truck. "What the hell was that?" Natilie asked, full of shock. "It was a drive by. A member of a rival gang tried-," Logan started to say. "I know what a drive by is! I meant, why the hell do you have a gun, and what the hell were you…" her jaw dropped as the realization hit her, "You know about my dad. You're working for him. You bastard, I can't believe you've been lying to me!" "You're wrong, Natilie. I don't technically work for your father. You see about a week ago; I was leaving work when some thugs jumped me," he said flashing back.

When Logan came to, he found himself tied to a chair with a big built man standing in front of him. "Good afternoon, Logan. Sorry that my boys treated you so rough, but I really needed to talk to you," the big man said. "Who are you?" Logan asked. "You don't need to know my name, but you can call me the Don. You see, I'm the leader of a large mafia that runs this city. I had my men bring you here, because I need a favor. I need you to tell me everything you can about this girl," the Don said. Logan had to fight to hide his reaction as the Don showed him a picture of Natilie. "I don't know who she is," Logan said flatly. He couldn't do anything except sit there while his cheek radiated pain from a punch the Don gave him. "Don't lie to me. I know that you have spent a lot of time with her. So, tell me what you know," the Don said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Fuck you," Logan said. The next punch hit Logan square in the solar plexus and knocked the wind out of him. The Don grabbed a pistol from one of his henchmen, put it against Logan's left knee, and with his voice full of anger he said, "Now you're starting to piss me off. I'm going to give you one last chance. Either tell me her name, or I'm going to put a bullet in your leg!" "Go ahead and pull the trigger then, because I'm not going to tell you anything," Logan yelled back. The Don moved the gun from Logan's knee to his head and said, "Are you really willing to die for this girl?" "Pull the trigger," Logan said. "Then you're just the man I need," the Don said as he handed the gun back to one of his men. "What?" Logan asked extremely confused. "I'm Don Smith, and your friend Natilie, is my daughter. You and Natilie are close friends, so you should understand when I tell you that my daughter hates it when I assign her a bodyguard. So lately I have been letting her go without one. Sadly though, that has to stop. There is someone new in town that is trying to make a name for himself, and I have reason to believe that Natilie could be in danger," Don Smith said. "That's why you brought me here. You want to hire me to be her bodyguard," Logan realized. "Yes and no. You wouldn't have to follow her everywhere she goes, but I want you to spend as much time as you can with her without being suspicious. I would supply you with a gun, and the locations of some safe houses. You would just have to make certain nothing happens to my little girl. Oh, and the most important thing is: Natilie can't find out that you know about any of this, unless it is absolutely necessary," the Don said. "I promise I won't let anything happen to her," Logan said. "Good, but a bodyguard has to be willing to do more than just be a bullet shield. Mascherano, untie Logan's wrists. Romero, bring in the rat," Don Smith ordered. As soon as the rope was cut, Logan stood up, and watched as two of the Don's men brought in a guy wearing torn clothes and made him kneel in front of the Don. "Don Smith please. I promise I won't ever betray you again," the kneeling man pleaded. "Shut up! You chose to sell my shipment of alcohol to my rival. You should have known the consequences. Logan, a bodyguard must be both willing to sacrifice his life, and take the life of anyone willing to attack his target. So, prove to me that you're truly willing to do anything to protect my daughter," the Don said as he handed Logan a revolver. "No, please Don Smith! I'll do anything!" the kneeling man pleaded again. Logan grabbed the revolver, looked at the man for a minute, then said, "I won't let anyone hurt Natilie," and shot him.

"You basically know everything after," Logan said as the flash back ended. "You jerk. I can't believe you didn't tell me you're working for my father," Natilie said. "I can't believe you didn't tell me your father is the leader of the mafia," he said. "What ever. Just take me home," she said. "Sorry Natilie, but I can't do that. I have orders to take you to a safe house until your dad says otherwise," he said.

It had been about two hours since the failed drive-by when Logan got the "all clear" call. Then it took another half an hour to get back to the Don's house. "Sweet heart, I'm so glad to see that you're unharmed. Thank you, Logan," Don Smith said. "Thanks for the appreciation Don Smith, but I let the gunman get away. I kept Natilie safe, but I didn't finish the job," Logan said. "It's nice to know that I'm just 'part of the job' to you," Natilie snapped as she raced up the stairs. Logan was about to chase after her when the Don stopped him. "Let her go Logan; she just needs some time. The reason we waited so long to get you two was, because I wanted to find out who attacked my daughter. I found out where they are hiding, and I was wondering if you wanted to take care of them?" Don Smith asked. Logan was stunned; he never would have expected that they would find the gunman so soon. "Sir, I would gladly take the chance to teach these men what happens if they mess with Natilie," he said.

It was after dark when the van arrived outside of the train yard. Logan and five other men that worked for the Don climbed out of the van. Logan checked the safety on his new MP5 sub-machine gun and said, "Remember I want one of these bastards alive." The six men moved through the train yard until they reached Storage Platform Three. Sitting next to the door was the same motorcycle Logan saw earlier. "This is the place. I want two of you to go around back, and make sure no one can escape. The rest of you are with me," Logan said as he aimed his MP5 at the door. Logan was expecting to be shot at as soon as he kicked open the door, but he found something much different. Inside the building were three bodies, but only one truly caught his eye. The man had been beaten to death, and had a motorcycle helmet next to him. "What the hell happened here?" Logan asked.

-One Hour Earlier-

Three people were sitting around a table playing cards when the door opened. They all reached for their guns, but they relaxed as they saw the girl that walked in. "Hey boss, what are you- (BANG)," the man was cut off as the bullet pierced his chest. "You fucking idiots," she said, "How hard could it be to kidnap a girl?" "It's not our fault. You never told us the guy would have a gun," one of the men said. "I don't want excuses. You two were supposed to grab the girl, so I could use her to bring down Don Smith. Since you two managed to screw that up, the Don is going to be pissed. Thanks to you two my simple takeover, is now going to bring war to the streets," she said. "Don't worry boss. We'll get her next time," the same guy said. "There won't be a next time. Now that I actually have to kill Don Smith to gain control of the mafia. I can't risk having idiots like you around," she said as she shot the second man. The last thing the third guy saw was the woman's masked face before something hit him in the back of his head.

"What do you mean 'I should leave town'?" Natilie asked. It was late at night and Natilie had been just about to go to bed, when her dad knocked on the door. "Just for a couple of weeks. This town is about to become a blood bath, and these dead beats have already made one attempt on your life. I can't let them get to you," the Don said. "I'll be fine Daddy; I know how to protect myself. Besides I can always have Logan move into my apartment with me for a bit," she said. That caught the Don off guard. He knew that Natilie wasn't going to want to leave, but he hadn't expected her to use Logan against him. "That's a good idea, but I'm not certain if Logan is skil-."

"Dad, if you thought Logan wasn't skilled enough, you wouldn't have hired him to protect me in the first place. You also wouldn't have allowed him to lead a hit squad tonight," she said matter of factly. The Don tried to come up with another excuse, but he could tell by the smile on Natilie's face that she knew she had already won.

It was 8:00 a.m. the next morning when a box truck pulled into the parking lot of a butcher's shop. The men inside the shop didn't think anything of the truck until they saw the people in it. Ten people all wearing black hoodies and red masks, lined up outside of the shop. One of the red masks stepped forward, and in a voice, that sounded electronically modified said, "We're here to deliver a message to Don Smith… This city belongs to us now!" At that moment, each of the masked figures drew a gun from behind their backs and started firing into the shop. The man in charge waited for everyone to empty their third clip before calling a cease fire. "The boss wants this place to be an example. Get the gas cans out of the truck," he said.

"Logan you need to calm down," Natilie said. They had arrived at Natilie's apartment two hours ago, and Logan has been on edge since. "Coming here was a bad idea Natilie. It's been less than 24 hours since they tried to kill you, and they've already burned down five of your dad's buildings," he said. "Logan, I'm fine. They won't come after me again. It's my dad they want. Besides, I won't go down without a fight," she said as she checked her snub-nosed revolver. "Natilie it's not that simple. This gang is a bigger threat than you think. They aren't just going to disappear in a week. With your dad on one side, this 'Red Skull' gang on the other, and the police in between; the city is in turmoil. You shouldn't have stayed in the city," Logan said still pacing. Natilie walked over to Logan and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Logan, you're stressing too much. Chief Cassille and the rest of the police have always been loyal to the Smith family. Trust me, in 72 hours this will all be over. Now, would you please just come relax for a bit?" she asked.

Chief Casille returned home after spending the past twelve hours trying to maintain what tiny bit of order remained in the city. The Chief still couldn't believe this was actually happening; especially since he had made a deal with the Smith family to make sure this couldn't happen. The deal was that the police would allow Don Smith to run his 'less than legal' dealings without police interference; while the Don was supposed to keep the city's criminals in check. Chief Casille had wanted to act against the Red Skull gang months ago, but the Don had assured him everything was under control. Now look what had happened! Already seven officers were dead due to a shootout with Red Skull members earlier that day. As he unlocked the door to his house, he was hoping that he would wake up tomorrow to find that today had just been a bad dream. He could tell something was wrong when he opened the door, and the security system didn't start beeping. Instinctually, his hand reached for his sidearm. "Welcome home Chief Casille," a female voice said when he entered the living room. He heard the front door slam behind him and turned to see a Red Skull member blocking the door with a shotgun. He turned back around to find a slender woman wearing a black mask, and holding a sawn-off shotgun starring at him. The police chief tightened the grip on his gun, and aimed it at the woman's face as he said, "You're under arrest. Drop your gun, and place your hands on your head." "That's cute Austin, but I'm not here to fight, so you can put your gun away," the woman said. When the police chief made no sign of lowering his gun, the woman just decided to keep going. "I know the police have a deal with Don Smith. Well I came here to let you know the police now work for me." "Your people murdered dozens of innocent civilians today, including seven of my fellow officers. So I'm going to give you five seconds to explain why I shouldn't put a bullet in your skull right now," Casille said with anger in his voice. "You won't shoot me Austin. Not if you want to see Emily again," the woman said. Austin could feel the fear pierce his heart as he said, "That's bull! Don Smith took Emily to a safe house this morning." "Don Smith isn't as strong as you think. His secrets aren't as secret as he thinks. The criminals of this city no longer fear the Don like they used to. By the end of this week this city will have a new leader, and it's up to you whether or not you will still be the chief of police. So what's it going to be, Chief?" the woman asked. Chief Casille didn't know what to do. If the woman really did have Emily and he chose to remain loyal to the Don, Austin's wife would end up dead; but vice versa if she was bluffing and he chose to work with the Red Skulls, then the Don would make Emily's death a slow one. "Tick tock Officer," the woman said. Chief Casille allowed his gun to drop to the floor, and with a sigh he said, "You have my promise. The SCPD agree to help the Red Skulls."

It was around 2:30pm, when Natilie got a distress call from her friend Angel. "We need to go to the club… now!" Natilie told Logan as she was loading her revolver. "What? No way! That club is one of your father's prized buildings. The fact that the Red Skulls haven't attacked it yet, amazes me," he said. "That's why we have to go. My friend Angel just called me, and it sounds like we no longer own the police department. According to her, every officer my dad had ordered to stand guard, just bugged out fast. So, whether you're coming with me or not; I'm going to save Angel," Natilie said as she started walking out the door. As much as he didn't want to, Logan reluctantly grabbed his gun and headed out after Natilie.

Since there wasn't any traffic, Logan and Natilie managed to make it to the club in ten minutes. "Ok, what does your friend Angel look like?" Logan asked while he slid a fresh magazine into his MP5. "You don't need to know, since I'm going in there with you," Natilie said. Logan was about to protest when he decided it would be quicker not too. Logan had never been inside the club with the music off and lights up… he hated it. "Any idea where your friend could be hiding?" Logan asked, hating the silence. "She would be in the V.I.P. office with the other girls; that's the rules," Natilie said, leading the way. They reached the V.I.P. office, and Natilie was about to open the door when Logan stopped her. He pointed to a spot a couple feet away where Natilie would be safe if someone decided to open fire. He then grabbed the door handle with one hand, and used the other to keep his gun aimed at the door. He started opening the door slowly and ended up coming face to face with one of the dancer girls holding a giant bowie knife. "You're not a member of the Red Skulls," she said Natilie. Immediately shoved her way past Logan into the room and said, "Angel, you're ok!" "Sash- I mean Natilie! You got my message," Angel said as she caught her mistake, "Which means you must be that guy Natilie has told me so much about. It's Logan, right?" Logan only nodded as he looked at the five strippers in front of him. They were wearing their normal clothes, but only Angel was armed. "We can talk later, but right now we need to get out of here," Logan said as he left the room. Logan was in the lead with Angel right behind him when they entered the main room. _It's been twenty minutes since Angel had called, so where are the Red Skulls,_ Logan thought. Just as he was finishing his thought the front doors to the club exploded inward. Logan managed to gun down three out of the four men that charged into the club before his gun clicked empty. The fourth gang member was about to fire when a round from Natilie's revolver caught him in the throat. "Use the back door! Go!" Logan shouted while reloading his MP5. Logan blindly sprayed another clip at the front doors before he chased after the girls. Angel was the first one out the door and lead the way to Logan's truck.

When they got back to Natilie's apartment, Logan went into the bedroom to call the Don, while Angel and Natilie stayed in the living room. "Thanks for coming to the rescue, Natilie," Angel said. "No problem, you'd do the same for me," Natilie said. Logan walked back into the room and immediately aimed his MP5 at Angel. "Logan, what're you doing?!" Natilie exclaimed. "My job! Now get behind me," he ordered. Natilie was about to protest again when Angel spoke up, "Just do it, Natilie. There's no reason to piss off the crazy guy with a gun." Once Natilie was out of harm's way, Logan asked, "Want to explain what happened?" When Angel just stood there looking confused Logan decided to try again, "Back at the club, when the Red Skulls first broke in. Why didn't the guy I missed shoot you?" "Because Natilie shot him," she said. "That's a load of bull. He had more than enough time to shoot, but when he saw that he might hit you, he lowered his gun," he said. "That's because I'm a dancer. I'm worth a lot more alive than dead," she said defensively. "The Red Skulls don't care about money. They have already torched about a million dollars' worth of guns and drugs. Plus, when we found you and the others, only you were armed and that was with a knife. The Don keeps a 12-gauge shotgun and two Glocks in the office for you girls to use in an emergency. That guy didn't shoot you, because he was told not to. You work for the Red Skulls, and I bet you planned the whole club scenario to kidnap Natilie!" Logan accused. Logan flinched when he heard the door to the apartment get kicked down. Which gave Angel just enough time to draw a Taser, and shoot him. Pain shot up Logan's spine as the electricity made each of his nerves feel like they were on fire. As the pain started to consume him, Logan remembered his vision starting to blur and then… nothing.

When Logan came to, he found himself handcuffed to a pole. He could tell that he was in a small makeshift room and based on the scent of salt water in the air, he was near the docks. A small panel in the wall swung outward to reveal a hidden door. Two men wearing the black hoodies and red masks that gave the Red Skulls gang its name stepped into the room. They were followed by a woman in a black mask. "So you finally decided to wake up," she said. "Where's Natilie? What did you do with her?" he asked. "Don't worry, Logan. You'll see Natilie soon enough, but first you and I need to talk," she said. "Screw you, and take off that mask. I know it's you Angel," he said with anger in his voice. "You know Logan you have a trait that is very rare these days… loyalty. My men are loyal to me, because they fear me more than they do Don Smith, but you're different. You're loyal because you made a promise, and that's true loyalty. People with true loyalty are dangerous, because they can't be bought. No matter what they would never betray their master. Now before I go I have a quick question for you. Who are you truly loyal to: the Don or his daughter?" she said, and then left the room.

It was the next evening when Don Smith's cell phone rang. "Who is this?" the Don asked. "Don Smith, it's me Logan," the person on the phone said. "Logan! Where are you? Where's my angel?" the Don roared making them sound more like commands than questions. "Sir please, I don't have long. Me and Natilie were ambushed and taken to the Red Skulls' headquarters. It's in a warehouse on the south side of the docks. Please Sir, you have to hurry. I don't know how much longer they're going to keep us aliv-," suddenly the line went dead. Almost immediately after the line went dead there was a knock on the door. "Enter," the Don called. Mascherano walked into the room and said, "Boss, turn on the news." The Don turned on the TV and was shocked by what he saw. On the news was a video of some woman wearing a black mask, who was surrounded by a bunch of Red Skull members. "Attention people of Selonia City. I am the leader of the notorious Red Skulls gang, and I have a message for Don Smith. Yesterday afternoon I managed to kidnap your daughter. This city no longer fears you, the SCPD no longer fear you, and I never feared you. It's over Don, so I'm offering you an easy way out. Meet me at warehouse 23 at seven o'clock sharp. Then you can surrender control of the mafia to me. Otherwise I'll kill Natilie and take this city by force. I'll see you at seven," the woman said before the video ended. The Don turned off the TV, and said with an icy steel tone, "I want her dead!"

It was exactly seven o'clock when five cars containing Don Smith and thirty of his best men arrived at warehouse 23. They all stood in a formation so that they each had a clear line of fire. It was at 7:02 when the warehouse door opened and ten Red Skulls led by the woman with the black mask. They also brought out Logan and Natilie, and had them both kneel next to the woman. "It seems you are a little short on men," the Don said. "I have more inside if I need them, but I wanted to invite some other friends to the party first," Angel said snapping her fingers. At that moment ten cop cars filled with two cops each moved in to block the Don's retreat, while another four officers, including Chief Casille, came out of the warehouse. "Casille, you traitor!" Don Smith spat out. "I'm not a traitor, Don. I was just never truly loyal to you," Chief Casille said. "Good boy Austin. Now take Don Smith and his men into custody," Angel said victoriously. "Sorry, but the SCPD aren't loyal to you either, Casille said as his men opened fire on the Red Skulls. Logan used the execution of the Red Skulls as an opening for him to lunge at Angel. He wrapped the chain of his handcuffs around Angel's throat. It wasn't tight enough to kill her, but it was tight enough to let her know that he was in control. With a taunting tone Logan said, "Sorry Angel's, there's been a change in plans. Chief, uncuff Natilie." Once the handcuffs were removed, Natilie stood up and started walking towards her father. "Sweet heart, I'm so glad you're safe," the Don said. "You taught me well," Natilie said as she hugged her father. BANG! The Don screamed as the bullet from Natilie's revolver tore through his left thigh. "Logan I hope you aren't choking my second-in-command," she said. "Don't worry, Boss, I'm fine," Angel said. "Good. Logan, take off your handcuffs, and then come hold my father up," Natilie commanded. Between grunts of pain the Don said, "Boss? You're the leader of the Red Skulls? Why?" "Isn't it obvious? The Smith family mafia has been the same size for too long. We need to expand our control beyond the city of Selona, but you're too weak. You're control over this city has been slipping. Which is more apparent now than ever since your own daughter was able to plan a coup de grace without you even noticing. Now with the SCPD and the Red Skulls under my control, I will lead our family mafia to a glory like never before," Natilie said. Logan grabbed the Don and held him in a kneeling position, while Natilie held her revolver, handle first, towards Mascherano. "Mascherano, you served my father loyally as his right-hand man ever since I was a little girl. Prove to me that you can serve me as faithfully as you served him by executing him," she said. Mascherano stepped forward, and took the gun. "You have my loyalty, Don Natilie," he said as he shot her father in the head. After he was dead Natilie walked over to her father's corpse, and said, "Requiescat en pace. Rest in peace, Dad. You know it's a little funny. My father used to always call me his little angel. I don't think he ever thought I'd be his Angel of Death."

 **!THE END!**

* * *

[DC1]Add (feeling a little annoyed?)


	2. Acknowledgements

**Acknowledgements:**

So, I want to thank my friends for the encouragement they gave me. In particular, I want to thank my friend Taylor for being my basis for the character Angel, and for helping me create the main idea for this story. I want to thank Derek for being my truly loyal editor. Lastly, I want to thank Marina for inspiring the character for Natilie, and for giving me my purpose for writing this story. You truly are an angel.

-D.W.C.


End file.
